impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
CSI: Miami
TV Series (2002-2012) Starring: David Caruso (Lieutenant Horatio Caine) Emily Procter (Calleigh Duquesne) Adam Rodriguez (Eric Delko) Rex Linn (Detective Frank Trip) Jonathan Togo (Ryan Wolfe) Eva La Rue (Natalia Boa Vista) The cases of the Miami-Dade, Florida police department's Crime Scene Investigations unit. = Season 1 = Category:Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft Ep. 1.01 Golden Parachute Crashes at the beginning of the episode, we never get a good look at it for identification. = Season 2 = Aérospatiale AS350BA AStar Ep. 2.16 Invasion Registration N410JC, c/n 2130 built in 1988. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Cessna T206H Millennium Stationair TC Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Cessna 172 Skyhawk (Model) Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Various Models Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Top shelf : ? / Mitsubishi Ki-83 ? / Curtiss C-46; Bottom shelf : N.A. P-51 Mustang / ? (hidden) / Gee Bee Model R; Blurred foreground desktop model : Beechcraft King Air B200. Cirrus SR22 Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Various Aircraft Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Socata TB-20 or 21 Trinidad Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Fairchild M-62A Cornell Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Registration N58109, c/n T43-7208 built in 1943. Dassault Falcon 50 Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Registration starts with N88. Learjet 60 & Beechcraft King Air Ep. 2.21 Not Landing and Beechcraft King Air.]] and Beechcraft King Air.]] Rockwell Commander Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Registration N588GW now belongs to a DJI Phantom 3 Professional. Bombardier CL-600 Challenger Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Beechcraft Bonanza Ep. 2.21 Not Landing Cessna Skymaster Ep. 2.21 Not Landing = Season 3 = Gulfstream III Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Lockheed L-1329 JetStar Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Given as wreckage of the Gulfstream seen above. False registration N88892. Boeing C-17A Globemaster III Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Registration 04-4130, c/n P-130 built in 2004. In the background on the left, Gulfstream III registration N357KM, c/n 435. In the background on the left, Cessna 750 Citation X registration N106CX, c/n 750-0106. Cessna 560 Citation V Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Raytheon B36TC Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Registration N225P, c/n EA-608 built in 1997. Learjet 31A Ep. 3.17 Money Plane Registration N314SG, c/n 133 built in 1997. Eurocopter EC120 Colibri Ep. 3.17 Money Plane = Season 10 = Boeing 737-700 Ep. 10.05 Killer Regrets Aspect ratio suggests that this is a -700 series. Cessna 208 Caravan I Ep. 10.13 Terminal Velocity Used by the skydivers at the beginning of the episode. De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter & Cessna Skymaster Ep. 10.13 Terminal Velocity Seen while questioning the mechanic at the airfield Boeing 747 Ep. 10.13 Terminal Velocity Flying over Miami during a transition shot Agusta Spa A109E Ep. 10.16 Rest in Pieces Registration N109HS, c/n 11145 built in 2002. Landing at the crime scene on the beach. = See also = * CSI: Miami at IMDb * CSI: Miami at Wikipedia * CSI: Miami at IMCDb Category: AgustaWestland AW109 Category: Beechcraft Bonanza Category: Beechcraft King Air Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category: Bombardier CL-600 Challenger Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 206 Series Category: Cessna 208 Caravan Category: Cessna 560 Citation V Category: Cessna Skymaster Category: Cirrus SR22 Category: Dassault Falcon 50 Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter Category: Eurocopter AS350 Ecureuil/AStar Category: Eurocopter EC120 Colibri Category: Fairchild PT-19 Category: Gulfstream III Category: Learjet 31 Category: Learjet 60 Category: Lockheed L-1329 JetStar Category: Rockwell Commander Category: Socata TB family Category: Flexjet